Mr Idiot and Mrs Clever
by RestianK
Summary: Chanyeol -si ketua kelas idiot- mengerjar cinta Baekhyun- sang juara kelas- selama tiga tahun. Akhir-akhir ini hubungan mereka semakin dekat. Apa yang terjadi ? it' ChanBaek. GS for All Uke ..


\- Happy Reading -

Sudah tiga tahun ini Chanyeol memendam perasaannya untuk yeoja cantik yang pintar nan lembut dikelasnya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Baekhyun?

Si cantik yang sangat susah ditaklukkan.

Juara kelas setiap tahunnya dan ditambah penampilan yang cantik membuatnya populer dikalangan teman namja-nya. Banyak yang menyukainya namun dia tidak pernah memperdulikannya.

Bukannya Baekhyun sombong. Tidak!

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak sombong. Dia adalah yeoja pendiam yang hanya akan berbicara jika ada yang bertanya. Tapi dia adalah siswi yang ramah. Selalu membalas setiap sapaan yang diterimanya dengan senyuman manis.

Hal inilah yang membuat Chanyeol si Ketua kelas sekaligus Tim Basket sekolah tergila-gila padanya. Pernah Chanyeol menyatakan cintanya pada awal kelas XI dulu.

Saat itu acara MOS untuk siswa baru, berharap perasaannya diterima. Chanyeol menyatakan cintanya didepan seluruh siswa baru. Namun apa yang didapatnya?  
Baekhyus menangis. Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menangis.

Sejak saat itu Chanyeol menjaga hubungannya dengan Baekhyun. Tidak bersifat terlalu agresif. Mencoba menjalin hubungan dengan salah satu seniornya -Sandara- yang notabene adalah yeoja yang cantik dan baik pula. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Baekhyun. Namun tidak bisa bertahan lama karena dalam hati kecil Chanyeol hanya ada nama Baekhyun.

Sekarang sudah tiga tahun sejak insiden memalukan itu. Mereka sudah berada ditingkat tiga SMA. Dan juga ujian kelulusan mereka akan datang kurang lebih 3 bulan lagi.

Entah bagaimana hubungan mereka terjalin semakin dekat.

Apa yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol?

Dia baru saja menaklukkan Baekhyun?

.

.  
Bel sudah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu. Baekhyun memasuki kelasnya dan menemukan Luhan -si cerewet- yang sudah duduk dibangkunya.

Menyalami Kim Songsaengnim yang sudah stand by di meja gurunya. Hari ini pelajaran Kimia.

"Hai Baekhyun! Bagaimana harimu!?" Sapa Luhan ceria.

"Ne, hariku baik". Jawab Bekhyun sambil mendudukkan dirinya di meja.

"Ya! Kau tahu tidak Baekhyun. Semalam aku bermimpi aneh sekali. Masa' mall dekat sekolah kita di bom!? Ada-ada saja kan .? Aku juga bermimpi Taehyung yeodengsaeng-mu yang kecil itu sangat pintar berbahasa Inggris. Ouh. Kenapa aku bisa kalah dengannya?" Luhan bercerita panjang lebar sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman lembut.

'Dasar si cerewet ini'. Batin Baekhyun.  
.

Salam Kim Songsaengnim otomatis menghentikan pembicaraan mereka dan kelas pun sudah penuh terisi siswa dan artinya pelajaran akan dimulai.  
Beberapa menit kemudian suasana hening dan hanya suara Kim Songsaengnim menjelaskan materi.  
Baekhyun memperhatikannya dengan seksama sesekali menjawab pertanyaam Luhan atas apa yang tidak dimengertinya.  
Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang. Menatap meja kosong disana.  
Dimana Chanyeol?  
Telat lagi?  
Oh! Tanpa sadar dia mulai membutuhkan keberadaan Chanyeol setiap harinya.

.  
Beberapa menit kemudian pintu ruang kelas terbuka menampilkan Chanyeol disana yang terlihat idiot dengan senyum lebar menatap kearahnya dengan keringat bercucuran. Oh! Pasti dihukum lagi.  
Chanyeol berjalan ke mejanya yang berada dipojok belakang sebelah kiri ruang kelas. Otomatis melewati meja Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"Selamat pagi, mungil". Selalu saja Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu.

Sekecil apa dirinya? Kenapa Chanyeol selalu memanggilnya 'mungil' ?

Baekhyun hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan dan senyuman lembut.

Chanyeol mengacak surai Baekhyun lembut dan beranjak pergi ke bangkunya.

Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat interaksi keduanya yang hanya sedikit namun sangat manis. Dia seperti berada dalam kisah cinta di drama yang sering dilihatnya di televisi.

"Chanyeol sudah datang. Tidak usah khawatir". Ucap Luhan menggoda sambil mencolek dagu Baekhyun.

"Mwoya". Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan.

Oh! See?!  
Baekhyun merona dengan pipi semerah tomat. What a cute girl.

.

.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi. Saatnya para siswa dan siswi memanjakan perut mereka setelah pelajaran yang melelahkan. Luhan beranjak dari duduknya. Dan mengajak Baekhyun ke kantin sekolah.

"Kajja Baekhyun". Ajak Luhan.

"Aku tidak ke kantin, Luhan"

"Oh. Baiklah. Aku akan pergi dengan Kyungsoo saja".

"Apakah aku boleh titip sesuatu?". Tanya Baekhyun pada Luhan. Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Apa?".

"Minuman dingin saja". Ucap Baekhyun mengatakan pesanannya.

Luhan segera beranjak menuju kantin bersama Kyungsoo disampingnya untuk membeli minuman dan beberapa camilan sebelum kembali ke kelasnya. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yan sedang mencuri pandang kearah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun duduk sendirian dibangku nya sampai Chanyeol menghampiri dan mendudukkan diri di tempat Luhan tepat disamping Baekhyun.  
"Sedang membaca apa?". Tanya Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya ke meja. Menatap Baekhyun dari sisi bawah.

"Buku". Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Aku juga tahu kalau itu buku. Kau fikir aku buta, eoh?". Sungut Chanyeol.

"Apakah jawabanku salah? Aku memang sedang membaca buku, Chanyeol"

"Ne, maksudku buku apa yang kau baca?"

"Sejarah Korea. Kau mau membacanya juga?". Tawar Baekhyun menyodorkan buku yang dibacanya.

"Kau mengejekku ya?"

"Haha, ani. Kenapa telat?" Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

"Semalam ada latihan futsal dan pulang larut malam".

"Kau boleh bermain futsal sesuka mu. Tapi jangan mengabaikan sekolah". Nasihat Baekhyun.

"Aihh! Kau perhatian sekali padaku". Girang Chanyeol sambil mencolek-colek pipi Baekhyun.

"Aku menasihatimu Chanyeol". Sanggah Baekhyun.

"Ne, songsaengnim ~". Balas Chanyeol mendayu.

Keduanya masih berbincang-bincang sampai teriakan yeoja berambut coklat madu -Luhan- menganggu keduanya. Ani! Hanya Chanyeol yang terganggu.

"YA! Chanyeol ! Kenapa kau disini lagi. Minggir-minggir!". Usir Luhan sambil mengibas- kibaskan tangannya menyuruh Chanyeol pergi dari tempatnya.

"Kenapa kau pelit sekali Luhan-ah? Aku kan hanya ingin bersama Baekhyun-ku!".

"Apa kau bilang!? Kau selalu disini setiap harinya. Aku tidak punya tempat duduk".

"Duduk saja dibelakang". Sahut Chanyeol tidak peduli.

"Lalu menjadi orang ketiga disini dan menonton opera sabun kalian? Oh, tidak. Terima kasih".

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang pergi. Iya kan Baekhyun?". Tanya Chanyeol bertanya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menatap keduanya maklum dan melanjutkan membaca bukunya.

"APA? Beraninya kau!". Luhan berteriak marah sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Chanyeol. Luhan masih bersungut-sungut sambil berjalan menuju bangku paling pojok milik si albino -Sehun-.

Membuat senyum kemenangan terpatri diwajah Chanyeol.

.

,  
,

Sudah satu bulan kedekatan mereka terjalin.

Setiap kali Baekhyun ditanya tentang hubungannya dengan Chanyeol Baekhyun hanya diam.

'Apakah kalian sepasang kekasih?'

Pertanyaan yang sering ditanyakan oleh teman sekelasnya.

'Kami tidak sedang menjalin hubungan. Kami hanya ingin menjalaninya saja. Semua seiring berjalannya waktu'.

Itu jawaban Baekhyun.

.  
.

Pagi yang cerah.

Baekhyun sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya saat tiba-tiba datang Sehun dan Luhan dari arah yang berlawanan.

Menghampiri Baekhyun dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Hahh.. hah.. Baekhyun ., hh". Ucap Sehun tersendat.

"Wae?". Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

Ada apa?  
"Chanyeol.. uhh". Luhan berucap sambil menumpukkan tangannya dilutut. Kelelahan setelah berlari dari kelasnya yang punya jarak cukup jauh.

"Wae? Ada apa dengan Chanyeol?". Tanya Baekhyun tidak sabar.

"Dia kecelakaan. Saat berangkat sekolah tadi. Sekarang dia ada di rumah sakit pusat". Jelas Sehun panjang lebar.

"MWO?". Baekhyun terkejut.

Hal macam apa ini?

Baru beberapa menit yang lalu Chanyeol menghubunginya dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan segera berangkat sekolah.

Dan sekarang dia dikejutkan dengan kabar seperti ini.

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dan segera berlari menuju gerbang sekolah. Mengabaikan teriakan Sehun dan Luhan dibelakangnya.

Dia segera mencari halte terdekat dan memasuki bus tergesa-gesa.

Tidak sabar untuk bertemu Chanyeol memastikan keadaan namja tampan itu.

.

.  
Baekhyun sampai dirumah sakit dengan keadaan kacau. Rambut yang berantakan dan seragam yang kusut akibat berdesakan saat berada di bus. Ini tidak seperti dirinya.

Sesampainya dirumah sakit. Dia langsung menuju meja resepsionis dan menanyakan dimana ruangan atas nama Park Chanyeol.

Berjalan sedikit cepat setelah pegawai menyebutkan nomor ruangan Chanyeol.

Dia sampai didepan pintu berwarna putih dengan angka 314 menggantung diatasnya.

Baekhyun membuka pintu itu perlahan dan menemukan Chanyeol dengan perban yang melilit kaki kanan dan pelipisnya. Juga luka kecil disebagian lengan tangannya .  
Chanyeol yang biasanya selalu tersenyum dan berbuat konyol sekarang berbaring tidak berdaya. Membuat Baekhyun tidak tega melihatnya.

Chanyeol berbalik melihat ke pintu saat dirasa ada seseorang yang memasuki ruangan.

"Baekhyun?". Panggil Chanyeol lemah. Baekhyun hanya diam mengamati Chanyeol dengan pandangan sedih.

"Kau ceroboh".

"Gwaenchana. Hanya luka kecil". Sanggah Chanyeol.

"Mianhae. Kau pasti memikirkan perkataanku selama ini". Ya, dia yang bilang tidak mempunyai hubungan dengan Chanyeol.

"Haha, kau tahu". Chanyeol tertawa kecil meremehkan. Sedikit muak denga sikap Baekhyun selama ini. Dia memang mencintai Baekhyun. Terlalu mencintai sampai-sampai dia tidak perduli dengan status mereka selama ini. Namun Chanyeol punya batasan.  
Dia tidak bisa untuk terus-terusan bersabar. Dia ingin status yang jelas agar dia bisa mengakuinya didepan semua orang.

Mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun sudah menjadi miliknya.

"Lalu bagaimana menurutmu?". Lanjut Chanyeol bertanya.

Baekhyun mendekatkan dirinya kepada Chanyeol.

Merendahkan dirinya dan memeluk Chanyeol hati-hati agar tidak mengenai lukanya.

"Mianhe.. Saranghae, Chanyeollie ..". Ucap Baekhyun lembut membuat Chanyeol tersentak.  
Benarkah yang didengar nya?

"Baek?". Panggil Chanyeol menjauhkan pelukan Baekhyun.

Menatap Baekhyun lama sebelum menarik wajah Baekhyun mendekat.

Meraih bibir manis Baekyun dan mengecupnya lembut. Menyesap bibir atas Baekhyun menciptakan sensasi nyaman bagi Baekhyun. Tangannya semakin mencengkram leher Baekhyun erat dan memeluk pinggang Baekhyun diatasnya erat. Menutup matanya menikmati dan semakin memperdalam sesapannya sensual. Tangan Baekhyun meraih seragam rumah sakit Chanyeol dan mencengkramnya erat membuatnya kusut.

"Engghh, Chann ..". Desah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol semakin memperdalam ciumannya dan menaikkan tangan kirinya menuju punggung Baekhyun dan mengelusnya lembut. Payudara Baekhyun sudah menempel didada Chanyeol menciptakan sensasi tersendiri. Memindahkan tangannya kedepan bergerak menuju perut rata Baekhyun.

"Chaann ..s-sudah". Lenguh Baekhyun tidak kuat menerima sensasi yang diberika Chanyeol diperutya dan dada bidang yang menempel di payudaranya.

Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap wajah Baekhyun yang sayu.  
Chanyeol mengecup kembali bibir Baekhyun lembut kemudian melepasnya.

"Gomawo..". Ucap Chanyeol tersenyum manis. Menunjukkan rasa senangnya.

Ini hanya kisah kecil.

Si Idiot yang sabar dan si cerdas yang lemah lembut.  
Cinga butuh kesabaran.  
Hasil yang kau dapat pun akan memuaskan .

.

,  
-++ END ++-

FF CHANBAEK pertama. Terinspirasi dari kisah cinta temen gue. True story bro.  
Temen sebangku gua "I" peringkat 1 dari kelas X. Ketua kelas gua "N" , idiot banget lah orangnya. Tapi dia baik. Sesuai kan sama karakter mereka diatas?

Sorry kalo kepanjangan. And banyak typo. No edit soalnya.

Abis baca cerita kak shella. Belajar dari tulisan kak shella dan di cobalah lewat ff mirip belom ? Kenapa gue pilih cast nya ChanBaek? Gue ngerasa feel nya dapet banget.

Kalo JeongCheol gimana ya? Belum ada feel sih .. Gue bakal coba lah kapan-kapan.

Dari jam 7 sampe jam 9 .. ide tiba-tiba muncul gegara ujan. Semoga suka ya

Review juseyoo 


End file.
